Ma Chérie
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: Cette histoire a seulement un chapitre. Meponine :3


**Alors que Marius ne rencontre pas Cosette. Meponine.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Les Mis ou l'un de ses personnages.**

Ma Chérie

«Tout le monde ici, vous savez que votre place. Brujon, Babet, Claquesous. Vous, Montparnasse, surveillez le droit d'Éponine prendre soin. Vous allumez les larmes. Pas d'erreurs, mes chers enfants» M. Thénardier dit à son gang. Sa femme regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils, elle a remarqué que les élèves étaient, encore une fois, dans leur rue. Pourquoi ont-ils toujours montrer là-haut?

«Ces étudiants sanglantes de notre rue. Ici, ils viennent s'encanailler une fois de plus. Notre Éponine baisait leurs pieds. Elle n'a jamais eu un bout de cerveau» lui dit-elle, en regardant leur fille.

Marius courut à Éponine. Elle sourit en s'approchant.

«Hé, Éponine, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui? Je ne t'ai pas vu grand-chose.» lui dit-il.

«Ici, vous pouvez toujours me rattraper po» répondit-elle.

«Occupez la police ne vous surprendre!» il la garde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille dans n'importe quelle difficulté. Il se souciait beaucoup pour Ponine, elle était son meilleur ami. Éponine examiné tous les livres que Marius avait.

«Ce que vous faites avec tous les livres eux? J'aurais pu être un étudiant aussi! Ne jugez pas une fille sur quoi elle ressemble. Je sais beaucoup de choses, que je fais!» Elle lui a dit. Il sourit tristement.

«Pauvre Éponine, les choses que vous savez. Vous ne trouverez dans les livres de ce genre.» dit-il avec un soupir. Elle le regarda, secrètement l'admirer.

«J'aime la façon dont vous pousser vos cheveux.»

«J'aime la façon dont vous taquiner.» répondit-il. Éponine soupira, se demandant si Marius n'aurait jamais réaliser à quel point elle se sentait vraiment de lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais aurait-il jamais? et pourrait-il jamais aimer son dos? Telles étaient les questions que souvent Éponine gardé la nuit, incapable de dormir. Pensées de Marius presque toujours occupé son esprit. Elle l'aimait.

«Petit, il le sait! Peu qu'il voit!» Se dit-elle. Marius regarda curieusement, après avoir entendu son murmure.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?» il lui a demandé. Elle le regarda.

«Rien, monsieur Marius.» dit-elle calmement que ses joues se tourna une teinte brillante de rouge.

«Ponine, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

«Ce n'est pas le lieu d'en parler.»

«Alors, nous allons ailleurs.» Marius suggéré. Éponine hocha la tête.

Marius lui prit la main et la conduisit à l'écart des rues où le père d'elle tentent de voler de Valjean. Il l'emmena dans le parc, qui était étonnamment vide. Il la regarda.

«Eh bien?» il a demandé. Éponine baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Marius. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" il a demandé, ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Éponine le regarda. Comment devrait-elle lui dire. On n'a pas tout simplement dire à quelqu'un que nous avons connu pendant des années et sont les meilleurs amis avec et ont secrètement eu le béguin pour un certain temps même si cette personne n'a jamais remarqué, que nous les aiment. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux. Éponine pourrait jurer qu'elle fait fondre à chaque fois qu'elle regardait en eux. Ses yeux dérive à ses lèvres et, sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa. Marius était surpris, mais après un moment, il l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs lèvres bouger en synchronisme parfait. Marius tint près elle. Comment avait-il jamais réalisé? Comment avait-il jamais rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait? Qu'il l'aimait? Mais il savait maintenant. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Comme leur long baiser doux fini, il regarda dans Éponine beaux yeux bruns et il sourit. Un doux sourire affectueux, que Éponine retourné. Dieu, comment avait-il pas réalisé à quel point elle était belle? Surtout quand elle sourit. Il embrassa ses lèvres souriantes nouveau. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec amour. Serait-ce vraiment ce qui elle arrive? L'homme at-elle complètement et aimer vraiment, vraiment aimer son dos? Elle avait pensé que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Mais il y avait. Elle était dans les bras de Marius, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

«Je t'aime.» elle murmura doucement à lui. Il sourit. Dieu, elle l'a aimé quand il souriait.

«Je t'aime aussi, mon 'Ponine. Ma chérie.» il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme. Elle savait alors qu'ils n'auraient jamais être séparés, qu'ils seraient toujours heureux ensemble car elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. En ce moment, rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, car leur peau frissonnait merveilleusement au contact de la peau de l'autre. Ils étaient dans l'amour et c'est tout ce qui leur besoin dans la vie.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Désolé si le français est un peu loin, je suis encore à apprendre. S'il vous plaît votre avis!**


End file.
